Mighty Hearts
by Dracoboy259
Summary: Summary


Hello people who find this if I didn't advertise this. Look up the picture of birdy the mighty decode to see the way she looks. I don't own anything except plot and OC. Thank you for reading this and now on with the story.

Normal POV  
Unknown Location and Time

"I hate it when I sleep for over a day." a boy said. He is 13 years old and a keyblade weilder. He is wearing a blue t-shirt with a gray and black stripped jacket over the t-shirt, gray sweatpants, and blue shoes. He just came out of his room on the gummy ship.  
Sensing the captain taking his seat at the helm the computer spoke, "Good morning Draco." it said in a female voice.  
"Morning Stacy." Draco responded as he then sat down at the piolt's seat and said, "Stacy please put on manual control."  
"Sure thing Draco." she responded as a joystick then came up next to his hand. He grabbed it and started to pilot the ship till there was a world in front of him.  
"Here we are." Draco said.  
"Where are we?" Stacy asked.  
"Earth is what that place is called and we will be landing there shortly." Draco said.  
"Got it should I turn download onto the wristband?" she asked.  
"Sure." he responded as his wristband then glowed blue for a few seconds then returned to being a plain blue wristband.  
"Everything is clear and working fine." she said in his head.  
"Thanks Stacy now lets go." Draco said as he then went into the transporter room and wound up in an abandoned building on the roof. "Where am I? he asked  
"We are on an abandoned hotel." she responded. "Hide someones coming." she said hastily as Draco then hid behind a pillar but could easily look over the edge. He saw two teenagers around his age. They were what appears to be looking around and exploring.  
"Hey." I said startling the two.  
"You idiot." Stacy said.  
"How did you get here?" asked the boy.  
"I have my ways." I said.  
"Hey you kids get out of here this place is private property." a man said from behind Draco causing him to jump.  
"Sorry my bad we were just leaving." Draco said as he started to push the teenagers towards the stairs. "Right guys."  
"We don't even know you." the girl said.  
"Yeah but he does have a point." the boy said.  
"Yeah I know that I don't know you either but I am going to get you two out of here safely." Draco said when suddenly explosions could be heard from above. "Move move move." he said as he urged the two foreward. The group found themselves at the end of a corrider and all the doors were locked. All of a sudden the explosion came from right above the group. Draco then summouned Frost Bite and told them to get back. They just stared and nodded. When the dust started to settle there was a creature with greenish gray skin and an engine on his back while he was missing an arm. "Geega!" a female voice yelled. "Hey the kids I can use one of them on that federation officer." he said as he grabbed the boy.  
"Let go of him." Draco yelled as he rushed foreward when he got hit back by the force of the blow knocking him into the girl and she blacked out while Draco was trying to get up. "Geega you are under arrest." the female voice from before said.  
"Take this." Geega yelled as he threw the boy into the dust cloud at the girl. She had on a blue shirt that went down to between the thighs and just above her assets and a white back plate that covered her back and some of her legs, she wore gloves taht went to the upper arms and had blue where the elbows were. She then pulled back and punched with all her might. The boy was punched through the middle and cut clean in two. When she realized what she had done she was scared. "Hey you okay?" she asked.

Draco POV  
Time skip

On top of the abandoned hotel I woke up. "Its still dark." I said.  
"Yup it is 3 am." Stacy replied.  
"I guess I will have to stay here for a while longer." I said to her.  
"Yeah I guess you do." she replied.  
"What am I going to do then?" I asked her.  
"There is a highschool nearby that you can go to." she said.  
"Okay sign me up." I replied  
"Okay." she said. After a few seconds she spoke, "Done school starts at 7 am. I will wake you up when it is time to go."  
"Okay thanks." I said as I then went to sleep.

Time Skip

I screamed as I was electrocuted. "What was that for?" I asked her.  
"You wouldn't get up so I electrocuted you." she replied.  
"OKay I'm up so where is the high school?" I asked her as I got up.  
"Northwest for a mile." she said.  
"Thanks." I said as I jumped off the building and summoned my keyblade glider (looks like Ven's but blue and black) and rode it toward school. It took about a minute or two. I hide behind a building and dismissed the glider. I then walked onto the campuss and went to the principles office.  
"Hello sir." I said as I bowed at the principle.  
"Hello you must be the new student Drake Frost." the priciple said.  
"Yes sir that is me." I said as I sat down.  
"Okay here are your clothes and your homeroom will be in class 101A. Now go and get changed." he said as he pointed to a changing room to the side.  
"Thank you for your kindness." I said as I then got changed into my school uniform.  
I then waved goodbye to the principle and then went to room 101A. When I got there I saw the boy and girl from yesterday so I decided to pretend taht I didn't know them.  
"Hello." the teacher said.  
"Hi." I replied  
"You must be the new student Drake Frost." she said  
"Yes ma'm." I replied.  
"Go ahead and introduce yourself to the class." she said.  
I then turned toward the rest of the class and said, "Hello my name is Drake Frost it is a pleasure to meat you." I said.  
"Go sit where ever you want." she said.  
"Thanks." I said as I went to the back of the class and took the window seat. Class was okay but I got bored and started staring outside the window at the wrold I was now a part of for the time being. Class finished really quickly. I heard talking coming from the two boys that were sitting next to the boy I saw yesterday.  
"Hey lets see if he likes Shion Arita." the red headed one said.  
"Okay." his buddy said.  
"I don't think that he will be okay since he just came here." the boy from yesterday said.  
"Oh well." the red head said as he and his buddy came over to where I was sitting. "Hey do you like Shion Arita?" he asked me.  
"Who?" I asked with complete confusion.  
"What do you mean who she is the hottest babe there is." the buddy said as he pulled out a magazine and showed me a picture of a brown haired girl wearing a two piece bikini on the beach.  
"I don't give a damn now leave me alone!" I said as I started to get pissed. The boy from yesterday came over.  
"Hey my name is Tsutomu Senkawa." Senkawa said as he stuck his hand out.  
"Drake Frost." I replied as I shook his hand.  
"I don't really care about Shion Arita." Senkawa said.  
"I hear ya brother." I said.  
"I feel like I know you and I keep freaking out when I try to remember what happened last night." he said.  
"Hakuna Matata." I calmly replied.  
"Hakuna Ma-whata?" he asked.  
"It means no worries. My freinds told me that and I then calmed down about my problems." I said.  
"Thats a nice philosophy." he replied.  
"I know right." I said, "There even is a song about it."  
"Really?" he asked  
"Yup there is." I replied.  
"What are they?" he asked.  
"I'll tell ya." I said as some music started playing  
Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase

Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze

It means no worries for the rest of your days

It's our problem-free philosophy

Hakuna Matata!

Hakuna Matata?

Yeah. It's our motto!

What's a motto?

Nothing. What's a-motto with you?

Those two words will solve all your problems

That's right. Take Pumbaa here  
Why, when he was a young warthog...

When I was a young wart hog

Very nice

Thanks

He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal  
He could clear the savannah after every meal

I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned  
And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind  
And oh, the shame He was ashamed  
Thought of changin' my name What's in a name?  
And I got downhearted How did ya feel?  
Everytime that I...

Hey! Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids!  
Oh. Sorry

Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase  
Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze

It means no worries for the rest of your days

It's our problem-free philosophy  
Hakuna Matata!  
Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!  
Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!  
Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!  
Hakuna Matata! Hakuna-

It means no worries for the rest of your days

It's our problem-free philosophy  
Hakuna Matata!  
(Repeats)

I say "Hakuna"

I say "Matata"

"And those are the lyrics." I said with a smug grin.  
"Wow that is an awesome song and I now have it stuck in my head." he replied.  
"Thpught so." I replied, "Got them stuck in my head the second they started singing it."  
"Who are they any way?" he asked.  
"Who my friends. They are Timon, Pumba, and Simba." I said.  
"Where are they from?" he asked  
"Far away." I replied.  
"What do you mean far away?" he asked.  
"I can't tell you or I break the one rule I live by and I can't tell anyone the rule." I said.  
"Well see you later Senkawa." I said as I walked off do to school being over.  
I then went back to the abandoned hotel.  
"Any heartless Stacy?" I asked her.  
"No." she said.  
"Dang it just when I was about to get some stress releif." I said.  
"Wait there is a large group of heartless Southwest of here." she said.  
"Alright!" I shouted as I summouned my keyblade glider and my armor (also looks like Ven's but blue and black). I flew in teh direction of the heartless and found the girl from yesterday beating up some of the heartless. "Does she remind you of Tifa?" I asked.  
"Yes, yes she does." replied Stacy.  
"Well bombs away." I said as I dismissed the keyblade glider and summound Frost Bite.  
I saw that the girl was having trouble with them when suddenly she stopped and she was confused when suddenly I hit the ground. I started to get up when the heartless started to dogpile me. "Get OFF." I shouted as I shoved them off of me. I then looked at the girl and said, "Need a hand?"  
"Sure could use one right now." she said as more heartless appeared.  
"I wonder which heartless is controlling the heartless." I said aloud.  
"Heartless is that what they are called." she asked.  
"Yes they are." I said. All of a sudden a ground shaker and dark follower appeared.  
"This is going to be a problem." she said.  
"Hakuna Matata." I said.  
"Hey your the kid from school." she said.  
"Sorry don't know you." I said as I then charged at the ground shaker. I jumped into the air an started to slash the big head on the front when suddenly the thing gave out a cry and disappated and released a heart. "What in the name of the gods just happened?" I said.  
"Your welcome." she said.  
"Oh sorry about ditching you back there." I said as the girl then came up to me.  
"What's your name?" she asked.  
"Draco and you miss?" I asked her.  
"Birdy Cephon Altera galactic fedoration officer." she replied.  
"Okay well I'll go take care of the dark follower be right back." I said as I then walked towards the dark follower. When I was within range it fired the dark orbs at me. I kept walking towards it as the balls of darkness closed in on me. I swung the keyblade hitting each one back at it. I then jumped and used judgment triad then slashed at it until all my rage was gone then cast mega flare. "Well time to call it a night. See ya later Birdy." I said as I then turned my keyblade into the keyblade glider and flew off toward the abandoned hotel. When I got there a certain spiky haired friend of mine was there. "Hey Sora whats up." I said as I then landed next to him.  
"Nothing much you?" he asked.  
"No just slayed like a thousand heartless and more." I said.  
"Lucky." he said.  
"Hey I don't have school till 7 am and its 5 pm how about we get some sea salt ice-cream?" I asked him. At the mention of sea salt ice-cream his head shot up like a rocket. "Lets go." I said as I walked toward an open area when the gummy ship landed right in fron of us. We went into it and thought I heard something moving past me and Sora into the ship but I must be imagining things again. Me and Sora then went into the gummy ship and went upstairs and started the warp gummy for Twilight Town. I had to upload Stacy onto the computer before we could go.  
"We have an uninvited guest what should we do?" Stacy asked.  
"Show me." I said as the moniter showed the hall way where a certain girl was walking down the hall with curiosity written all over her face. "Teleport her out of the ship." I said and then Birdy was outside the ship. We then went to twilight town and got some sea salt ice-cream and then went back to Earth. "Are you on another mission from Yen Sid?" I asked Sora.  
"Yeah I am. He wants me to investigate this world." he said.  
"Hold on a sec. Stacy download yourself back onto my wristband." I said.  
"Yes sir." she said as the wristband then glowed blue again then returned to being a normal blue.  
"Enroll Sora in the school please." I said.  
"Okay and done." she said, "You are enrolled as Sora Kingdom."  
"Thanks." he said.  
"No problem." she said.  
"Alright goodnight Sora. Goodnight Stacy." I said as I leaned against a beam and fell asleep.

Time Skip

When I woke up Sora was up and about. "Hey bud what wrong?" I asked him.  
"I don't know where the school is." He said crestfallen.  
"Dude I am going there two you know." I said.  
"Sorry my bad." he said with his trademark goofy grin.  
When we got to school I went to 101A and sat in the back against the window.  
"Hey Senkawa what is going on?" I asked him.  
"There is another new student going here today Drake."  
"Yeah I ran into him." I said, "Nice kid though a little goofy."  
"Really?" he asked.  
"Yep." I responded.  
"Settle down class." the teacher said, "We have a new student joining us. Come in dear." Sora then walked into the classroom.  
"Hello my name is Sora Kingdom it is a pleasure to meet you." he said to the class.  
"You can sit where ever you like dear." the teacher said.  
"Thanks." he responded. Sora then looked around and saw me. "Hey." he said sa he then walked toward the back of the class. When he sat in the seat next to me he started a conversation. "Hey Draco whats up?" he asked me.  
"I am so screwed." I said as I face palmed.

What will happen next you will have to wait to find out.

Until then farewell.


End file.
